


let's get wild

by Capitola



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha Beau, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Community: criticalkink, F/F, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jester, Tail Sex, Virgin Jester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitola/pseuds/Capitola
Summary: Have you ever tried to hide a crush from a friend?How about a boner?
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 35
Kudos: 340





	let's get wild

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Bestie" by Sizzy Rocket.
> 
> Written for a kinkmeme prompt that asked for Beau/Jester, subby alpha Beau, and knotting. This was fun.

They’ve been at sea a week and a half, and Jester’s been in heat for three days, a fact that Beau is painfully aware of, no matter how well she’s covering it up with potions. Jester’s fine and functional throughout the day, but Beau can smell it when she wakes up in the middle of the night, that full omega scent. Their berths are close enough that those soft, desperate little noises Jester makes in her sleep go straight to Beau’s ears, making it very difficult for her to fall asleep.

It’s not like she didn’t know; unlike Beau, Jester’s never been shy about her dynamic. It probably wouldn’t even be that noticeable if they weren’t sharing a room and they weren’t best friends and if she wasn’t obsessed with Jester. 

She catches herself staring a little longer, taking more longing looks at Jester’s hands and her dress and, yeah, at her chest. She’s sure Jester's showing off a bit more cleavage than usual and yeah, some omegas get a little bit of swelling, but not _that_ much. 

It's fucked up to be turned on by that, because it’s clearly not meant for _her_ to look at. And Jester can't help the way her back arches, the way she sticks her ass out when she's leaning over the railing, the way she's bitten her lower lip so much she's rubbed a red line where one fang keeps catching...

Obviously she's a bad friend and a stereotypical alpha and maybe if she didn't have this fucking crush on her she could be normal for five damn minutes rather than having to pretend to be seasick so no one would make her walk away from the railing and show off the tent in her pants. 

But, for three days, Beau manages, steering as clear of Jester as she can, and says absolutely nothing about it, to no one. 

On the fourth day, Beau wakes up with a pounding in her groin and a fog in her head and her sheets smelling of her own heat, and it’s all she can do to not scream in frustration, because of course the universe would have it in for her like this.

She _had_ a suppression potion in her bag, tucked away in what she thought was a securely cushioned pouch, but it shattered when she tossed her bag down on the floor of their berth the first night. So much for that.

She knows she shouldn’t be embarrassed about it at this point; it’s not like the rest of the Nein are a collection of conventional dynamics, or anything resembling judgy people. But she’s been on the receiving end of enough shitty talk about female alphas that it’s not something she’s shared willingly, besides with the people she sleeps with. 

Beau stays in bed the whole morning, drifting between sleep and ragged, heat-infused passion. There’s no point to trying to get herself off, the only thing that’ll sate this heat is finding someone to knot, or else waiting it out over a week. 

She’s betting on the latter, and sits on her bed trying to meditate. It’s hard, because she keeps breaking her concentration with thoughts of fangs grazing her neck, soft blue skin against her — 

She’s further broken out of her poor attempts at meditation by Jester’s telltale rapid knocking on the door.

“Beau, are you still in there? It’s almost noon.” 

Beau tenses and does not move a muscle. She considers flopping over and pretending to snore.

“Nothing’s on fire or anything, I’m just checking on you because I know what a _heat_ smells like and I want to make sure you -”

“I’m _awake_! I’m _fine_!” The last thing she needs is anyone else finding out about this. She doesn’t need help, she just needs to...stew in her own hormones and misery. For a week.

“Are you naked?” Jester barely even pauses to wait for an answer. “I’m coming in, I need to get something anyway.” Beau scrambles to put her knees together, throwing a blanket over her lap as Jester quickly steps in the door, and. Wow. Even the little change in pheromones hits Beau in a way that wouldn’t be unpleasant if this wasn’t Jester.

“Are you okay? Do you have enough to drink and stuff?” Jester starts towards her, hand held out like she’s going to take her temperature and _she can’t touch Beau, because if she touches her she doesn’t know what the fuck she’s going to do -_

“Don’t touch me!” Beau snaps, and Jester stops stock-still. They look each other in the eyes for a moment, and then Beau looks down. 

"Look, I don't care, okay? It happens to everyone, it's just _bodies._ And we're friends." 

Beau still doesn’t meet her gaze. "Jess…"

“I’ve got suppressant potions, you should have just asked. It’s not _great_ , like you have to keep taking a sip every few hours, but you can be up and doing stuff and not like,” she gestures towards Beau, who knows she must look a mess. 

Beau sighs. “That stuff won’t work for me.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine, it’s not tiefling-specific or anything —” 

“ _Jester_.” She throws the blanket back and unfolds her legs, returning to a cross-legged position, so that her erection is prominent against the fabric of her smallclothes. “I’m an alpha.” 

“Oh,” Jester says. “Did I know that?”

“I mean I didn’t — I don’t talk about it.” Jester’s brow furrows up as Beau talks, like when she’s found something new to worry about.

“Did I do this to you?” Her voice comes out very small. “Are you in heat because of me?”

“No! Well, I mean, maybe, yeah, but, but it’s not _your_ fault. It’s — it’s bodies, like you said.” Beau looks down at the floor. “Stupid bodies.”

“Do you need me to like…” Jester bites her lip for a second, before she swallows and elaborates. “Do you need to knot me?” The way she asks it is so coquettish, with a little smile and tilt to her head, that Beau has no doubts it’s a line she’s practiced, something from her books that she’s delighted to get to use.

"You don't know what you're asking,” Beau says, flatly. Nevermind that her mind is racing with the possibilities, the last thing she wants is to be a decision Jester will regret.

Jester is unperturbed. “I’m pretty sure I do. If you knot me then we’ll both be fine, right?”

“Yeah.” It is, broadly speaking true. “Fine” 

“Then why not? My heat suppressant’s only good for about three hours.” She looks at Beau with a new look, something hungry and delighted. “I haven’t had any since I got up. It’ll wear off any minute. Should I take more, or are we doing this?”

Beau weighs the possibilities in her mind, as much as she can manage, but evidently she takes too long.

Jester turns, and puts her hand on the door. “Tell me to leave.” 

“What?”

“Tell me. If you want me. To Leave.” Her tone is bright but commanding, a combination that makes Beau’s heart jump inside her throat. 

“I don’t want you to leave.”

Jester slides the bolt on the door closed, and turns back to Beau. She crosses the room in a breathless instant, and before Beau can say anything, there’s a cold blue hand on her bare thigh. She can’t stop a whine spilling past her lips, because it feels _good_ , it feels so good to be touching someone, skin to skin, to have Jester’s hand so close to her —

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” Jester whispers, curling her other hand around the back of Beau’s neck.

The small part of her that isn’t wildly horny right now is screaming out _no, no, not like this,_ because it’s _Jester_ , because it was supposed to be something special, like after they would sit up talking one evening looking at the moons, and Jester would admit, slightly embarrassed, that she had a crush on Beau, and Beau would be able to say, _well, that’s fine, because I have a crush on you too_ , and Jester would get that look of wonder in her eyes, like when one of them has performed a miracle, except it would be Beau that got to be a miracle for her. 

Or they’d be in battle, and Beau would get a monster off of Jester with a well-placed pop-pop and Jester would place a little kiss on her cheek as a thanks, and then Beau would turn to her and they’d both look a little embarrassed for a moment, and then Beau would grab her face in her hands and kiss her full on the mouth, and someone would yell at them to sort that out later, and then they’d smile at each other and get right back to kicking ass.

Instead they are here, in a slightly cramped, musky-smelling ship’s berth, and Beau’s hair feels a little greasy, and she didn’t even wash her face today, and she’s sweaty all over, and:

“I don’t...want you...to stop,” Beau manages, and Jester kisses her.

It’s Jester’s first kiss, Beau reminds herself, her first one that wasn’t some kind of CPR, and it sort of shows. It’s sloppy, and wet, and there’s teeth involved, and it’s probably not helped by Beau being out of her mind with heat and want. 

But importantly, she is kissing Jester, and Jester is unbuttoning her dress, and Beau is in heat and Jester is in heat and their bodies are very, very close together. _She’s only doing this because you’re_ friends _,_ she reminds herself. _She just wants to help you, and get some tips on how to do it right with whoever comes next_.

It’s hard to _keep_ reminding herself of that, as she watches Jester shrug off her dress, and underdress, and down to those lacy underthings, and then _past that_. The last thing to go are her panties, damp with slick. And now it’s just Jester on the bed with her, gorgeous Jester. Her soft tummy against Beau’s abs, her full breasts against Beau’s own. Her skin is beautifully, blissfully cool.

Her hands move to undressing Beau, and Beau offers no protests as she undoes her breastband, slides down her underwear. Jester kisses her breasts, lightly, like she’s saying hello to them. She moves further down, quickly, trailing her hand down Beau’s solid length, and Beau whines. Jester teases her fingers down even more to Beau’s cunt, across her damp, swollen lips. 

“You’re _gorgeous_ ,” Jester breathes, and Beau shivers, in a way that has nothing to do with the hand Jester has on her. “I’m sorry I got you all fucked up, but I’m gonna make it right.” 

_You don’t know how long you’ve had me fucked up_ , Beau thinks. She brings a clumsy hand between Jester’s thighs, brushing past her clit to her heat-swollen lips. Now it’s Jester’s turn to whine as Beau slips two fingers into her. She pushes back against Beau, and Beau falls back onto the stiff bounce of the mattress. Jester swings a leg over Beau, and Beau is mesmerized by the look of unadulterated hunger staring down at her. She sees the dart of Jester's tongue, the way her little fangs pinch into her lower lip, she feels her settle and begin to move.

“Let’s quit teasing,” Jester says. “And make each other feel good.” She spreads herself with thumb and forefinger as she sinks down onto the head of Beau’s cock. Dimly, Beau feels guilty about making Jester do all the work here. She’s the alpha, and what’s more she’s the one with experience, but she’s putty in the hands of a virgin omega in heat. 

Jester moves against her, taking more of her in, and when she whines again Beau decides that no, actually, she’d do pretty much anything to have Jester on top of her like this. Jester is hot and tight and so _eager_ to spear herself on Beau that she can hardly believe it. Beau is going to be taken to pieces by Jester and her breasts and her cunt and she’s going to enjoy every moment of it, because there sure as hell won’t be a repeat performance. 

“Is it good?” Beau whispers, finding words in her throat again. “Is it what you thought it’d be?”

“Fuck, Beau,” Jester laughs. “It’s different, it’s not at all like my fingers, or my tail…”

“You...you use your tail to…?”

“Sometimes, when a few fingers just won’t do…” Jester gives her a wicked smile, and Beau feels her tail snake along her thigh. “You want something to fill you up?”

Beau nods, eagerly, and the tail slides up even further between the two of them, down to Beau’s own neglected cunt. The spade of the tail twitches delicately against her lips, and then slides in as far as it can, and a moan spills from her lips . She can’t take all of it, and she wouldn’t want to, even in the haze of heat she’s worried about it getting stuck up there. Jester was right, it’s not like fingers and it’s not like cock — it’s almost like a whole hand, keeping her spread as Jester rolls her hips on top of her. 

Beau feels a little clearer, a little more puissant as each moment passes with her sheathed inside Jester, Jester inside her, the two of them bucking and pushing and fucking into each other. She moves to put her hands on Jester’s hips, but Jester grabs both wrists and pins her against the bed. Jester’s not even using her full strength, and Beau could shrug her off, but it feels _really_ good. Safe. She leans her head up, to see if Jester will pin that down too, and she’s rewarded with a world of kisses. 

She feels the swell of her knot starting in the base of her cock, and Jester must feel it too, because she stops moving for a second, just looks at Beau like she wants a cue for what to do next. 

“It’s gonna feel good,” Beau says, wishing she had a hand free to run through Jester’s hair and pull her down. “It’s gonna feel real good, Jess, please, we’re almost there.” 

Jester laughs and rolls her eyes. “Sometimes a girl just wants to savor the moment she first gets _knotted_ , Beau, sorry if I’m taking too long,” and she slams her hips down against Beau’s desperately. 

Beau decides then and there that any and all bruising she has tomorrow is totally worth it, and then she remembers that she’s fucking a cleric who can heal her up in an instant when they’re done, and _then_ she remembers that she’s fucking _Jester_ , her _friend_ , Jester, and the emotional weight of that would make her go soft if she were not about to fucking _knot_ her. But she needs this, and Jester needs this, and whatever the fuck happens after doesn’t matter right now. 

Jester’s so wet and ready for her, but it’s still a tight fit as she works herself back and forth. Beau wriggles one hand free and takes her clit between two fingers, tipping her just close enough to the edge for the knot to slide in, causing them both to cry out.

Her knot swells even more once it’s inside, pushing up against the tight walls as she fucks into her. Jester grinds down around her harder, chest heaving with heavy, ecstatic breaths. Her eyelids flutter but her eyes remain alert, focused, taking the moment in. Sweat glistens on her collarbone, running down between her breasts.

“Fuck, Beau, I…” She’s shaking on top of her, and then something hits her just right and she comes with a cry, the full force of her pressed down onto Beau. Beau reaches up to her back, moving her just a little bit — just a little more — but really, the thought of Jester coming with Beau’s name on her lips is what does her in.

Beau comes inside Jester in thick jets, and it lasts so long she begins to feel lightheaded with pleasure. Jester moans above her, and she feels Jester’s fingers moving desperately between the two of them before Jester comes a second time, squirting around Beau’s cock.

As she comes back to herself, there’s a hand on her shoulder, guiding her down to roll over on her side. When she opens her eyes, Jester is there in front of her, violet-flushed and smiling. 

“I needed that,” Jester says, still panting, Beau’s knot still swollen inside of her. “I needed that so fucking badly, you don’t even know.”

“I know,” Beau says, a bit guiltily. “I could hear you — when you woke up in the night, these past few nights.”

Now Jester’s smile turns guilty. “Crap, I’m sorry, I would have moved if I’d have _known_ — ”

“Nah, I mean, I knew,” she sighs, “and I stayed. I thought I’d be fine, with you taking that suppressant during the day.” 

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I didn’t - I don’t like to talk about it. People say...stuff about female alphas. Just another shitty complex from my parents.” 

Jester takes her hand and squeezes it. “None of us would, you know.”

“I know.”

“I get why there’s like, all those girls always after you. Not cuz of the alpha thing, but you’re good at this. Really good.”

“Thanks. You were doing a lot of the work.” She rolls her hips lazily against Jester, feeling her knot push against her again, watching cautiously for her reaction. Jester's eyes briefly flutter closed as the sensation of Beau moving inside her makes her twitch and she lets out the smallest, cutest gasp. 

“You’re always so nice to me.” Jester pulls their clasped hands to her, so Beau’s knuckles rest against her neck. 

And Beau decides, heart dropping into her stomach as she does so, that she may as well come clean. She can’t possibly make things any weirder.

“Of course. I mean, you know I.” And, despite everything, _this_ is the thing Beau can hardly bring herself to say. “I have kind of a, thing for you. A crush. A crush on you.”

“No you don’t.” Jester blurts out with such conviction that for a moment Beau is about to take her word for it. 

“No, I definitely do.” She’s very sure about her crush. She’s devoted a lot of time to it, time she could have been sleeping or practicing dope monk shit. She’s spent time teaching herself how to be a person who likes Jester without ever acting on the fact that she likes Jester. She could probably teach classes on it by now.

Jester’s expression drops instantly to one of confusion. “No, you, you like Yasha! Or Reani. Or Keg, or, or, somebody _else_ —” 

“What?” 

“— because if you like me, and I like you, we’d have to be so _stupid_ to not say anything about it!”

“You what?”

And they look at each other in a stunned silence, recognizing months of pining reflected in each other’s eyes. They glance down to where the two of them are still joined together, and then back at each other, and they both begin to laugh.

“You _like_ me,” Jester says, equal parts giddy and teasing.

“You like me,” Beau repeats, breathless.

“You _like-me-like-me_ , and we just had _sex._ ” And at this, Beau kisses her, _really_ kisses her, absolutely nothing held back this time. It’s not her best work, because she’s kind of had the wind knocked out of her in about six different ways, but Jester’s response is enthusiastic, and passionate, and Beau’s not sure she’s ever had a kiss like this one before. She thinks that she could get really good at kissing Jester. 

“We’re still. Kind of in the middle of having sex.” 

“How long do we have to wait for it to go down?” Jester asks, like she’s trying not to sound impatient.

“Like...five minutes?”

“ _Five minutes_?”

“Ten, tops.”

“ _Honestly_ ,” Jester says, as if this is an insurmountable length of time. “No wonder the books always just trail off there.”

“Yep,” Beau says, moving her hand back down to rest on Jester’s hip. “Looks like you’re stuck with me.”

“I’m pretty sure you’ll find, Beau,” Jester says, pressing kisses against her neck, “that it is _you_ who is stuck with _me_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks, as always, to [asterCrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astercrash) for her endless patience and superb suggestions and edits. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
